Por amor a ti
by Oscurita XuXu
Summary: Desde su mirada, una princesa. Desde la de ella, un amigo. Podrá una improvisada cita ayudar a que Yukina escuche lo que dice su corazón, cada vez que se quedaba a solas con él?; Kazuma Kuwabara deseaba que si, y en silencio, al mirarla, se prometió esperar por el día en que la korime le dijera un -te amo-, sin importar los años que pasaran. COMPLETO.


Tras ausentarme una eternidad por este fandom, les traigo un song-fick.

Esta historia que te presento, querido lector, busca expresarte primero mis disculpas por el tiempo que te he abandonado y segundo mi eterna gratitud.

Sin embargo, quiero dejar en claro que el fick que leerás a continuación es mi primer **Yukina/Kuwabara** ; así que te pediré disculpas si los personajes están fuera de lugar, si la trama es demasiado rosada y si tiene faltas de ortografía. Normalmente mis trabajos son siempre yaoi de Hiei/Kurama, pero esta trama quise hacerla hetera y de una pareja demasiado poco valorada (risas), porque fue con la que me inspiré para escribirla.

 **Esta historia está narrada en primera persona** , principalmente por Yukina, sólo una escena es por Kuwabara. **Ocurre tras la pelea de Toguro, por ende, sigue la línea argumental del manga. No es AU.**

 **Los pensamientos, recuerdos están en cursiva.** Intento que quede bien creado el contexto de la historia para que estos no se enreden a la hora de la lectura.

 **Querido lector te pediré de favor dos cosas:**

-Que le des una oportunidad a pesar de la pareja protagonista del fick

-Y cuando finalices de leer una opinión, me digas luego si te gustó o no, lo que te pareció o cualquier cosa; pues eso me sirve para mejorar y seguir escribiendo de esta pareja, de la cual sólo existen DOS ficks en español. (yo pensaba que Itski/Sensui era la más abandonada)

Desde ya le doy las gracias a quienes hayan leído el fick, quizás por el gusto de la serie y no tanto por la pareja.

La canción usada pertenece al grupo español **Saurom, "El hada y la luna".**

Como siempre, sugiero primero leer el fick y luego escuchar la canción.

Tras estas notas les presento:

* * *

.

 **Por amor a ti**

 **.**

 _...Mi táctica es quedarme en tu recuerdo..._

 _...No sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto, sólo quedarme en tú corazón…_

-Mario Benedetti-

.

 **-Habitación de Yukina Jaganshi, 9:00 am-**

Me miraba en un espejo, la luz de una vela junto a mi cama se reflejaba en el cristal del objeto, mientras mis ojos se relucen en aquel material. Soy bonita, lo sé porque Kurama me lo ha dicho, Hiei siempre se sonroja y se coloca nervioso cuando me acerco a él y Kazuma me lo ha repetido constantemente todos estos últimos días. Sé que no tengo ningún defecto en las facciones de mi rostro, que mis ojos eternamente serán rojos, mis pómulos siempre serán sin rubor y la faz de mi cara el de una niña.

-Que frustrante- digo mientras me muerdo un labio, de el cae un poco de sangre y experimento un espasmo ante la visión de lo rojo mezclándose en los recovecos de mi boca.

Llevo mi mirada hasta la única ventana de mi habitación, tras ella un cielo azulado se mezcla con pocas nubes, y la luz del sol ingresa por lo traslucido del vidrio al cuarto.

Sé que por más que lo busque jamás dejaré de ser bonita, jamás dejaré de llamar la atención...

Y si soy sincera, eso me aterra.

Continúo con la labor de mirarme en el espejo, entonces, pienso en lo más bonita que me vería con el cabello suelto y los ojos maquillados de lila.

Y mientras lo pienso, escucho como levemente la rendija de la puerta de mi cuarto se abre, tras el espejo que yace en la pared de madera visualizo a Kazuma; sus ojos color gris me contemplan, se está mordiendo los labios. No sé el por qué está parado tras de la puerta mirándome en silencio; me concentro en el espejo, tras unos minutos sé por el sonido de las pisadas de sus zapatillas que ha entrado a mi habitación.

-Hermosa Yukina, yo quería…-me giro, olvido el espejo de pared.

Le miro por un instante larguísimo.

Si lo pienso Kazuma no es alguien atractivo… podrías decir que es poco agraciado, pero no es feo.

 _Porque si fuese feo sería como Tarukane._

Pero Kazuma no es así porque si miras más de cerca, bajo sus ojos yacen pequeñas pestañas color negro, y en su boca, labios gruesos y carnosos adornan el recoveco de su rostro.

-Dime Kazuma, ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-Bueno, yo quería…invitarte a tomar algo, claro si no te molesta Yukina- veo también como mueve las manos en señal de disculpa por si me ofende. No me ofende, me gusta.

 _Me encanta lo caballeroso que es él._

-Es una buena idea Kazuma, hoy va a ser un día precioso-digo, ahora sus ojos se han curvado, una sonrisa yace en su boca.

Y si sigo en el punto de belleza en que me quedé pensando, Kazuma tiene pómulos marcados y a diferencia mía, siempre tiene un bello rubor.

-¡A dónde tú quieras Yukina!, ¡Conseguiré el mejor lugar!- rápidamente deposita un beso en mi rostro, anonadada, siento que no hay palabras en mi boca a ese gesto. Le miro, él ríe, se aleja de mi persona, mi corazón ha saltado; llevo una mano a mis mejillas.

Están tibias.

Y aunque no sé por qué pasa eso en el fondo sé que esa sensación me agrada.

Es dulce, y por inercia me miro en el espejo otra vez.

-Kazuma- se detiene ante el sonido de mi voz. -¿Esto es lo que ustedes llaman una cita?- se sonroja, se ríe, lleva una mano tras de su cabellera.

Al final no me dice nada, entonces, me doy cuenta que estoy sola de nuevo en la habitación.

Quisiera por un segundo, sólo uno, poder sentir lo que él siente, poder decirle lo mismo que él me dice.

Pero no puedo, porque no voy a quedarme junto a él en el nigenkai.

Yo no puedo tener esos sentimientos en mi corazón... porque soy un hada de hielo, y así como el hielo yo puedo lastimar a la gente...

Pero si yo fuese humana, quizás me permitiría sentir este sentimiento...y sé que me quedaría con Kazuma en este mundo...

 _A diferencia de otros demonios, mi sueño es vivir aquí..._

Es 27 de enero, vuelvo a la realidad de golpe. Un calendario descansa tachado en la pared de mi cuarto, y en el observo que me quedan tres días antes de regresar a la aldea glaciar.

* * *

 _ **..La luna salió...**_

 _ **...Y un hada durmió al instante...**_

 _ **..Mi reina estelar..**_

 _ **..Ansío poder rozarte...**_

* * *

 **-En el centro de Tokio, 13:00 pm-**

-¿Alguna vez has jugado vídeos?- escuchaba atentamente sus palabras, Kazuma vestía de verde, camiseta manga corta; pantalón color caqui.

Resaltaba, se ve bien.

-¿Vídeos?-pregunto, no sé que es eso, Kazuma se lleva una mano a la cabeza, supongo que piensa cómo explicármelo. Le miro, trae los primeros botones del cuello desabrochados, el cabello pelirrojo brilla bastante y trae una pequeña curita en una de sus mejillas.

Supongo que antes de venir tuvo una pelea con alguno de los chicos.

-Son como cajas con una pantalla donde puedes ver animaciones, tienen botones de colores y puedes hacer muchas cosas con ellas, puedes manejar autos, camiones, pintar; también hay, si no te gustan de pelea unas máquinas de baile, ¡apuesto que jamás en tu vida has bailado algo!- sigue riéndose, si lo pienso, explica las cosas con mucha pasión.

Siempre he escuchado decirle a Seiryu que Kazuma no es listo, si no tonto. No creo eso, supongo que le interesan cosas distintas de las demás personas, porque si pones atención cuando habla usa palabras simples.

-Jamás en mi vida eh bailado nada-

-Yo tampoco, ¡ya sé!, ¡subámonos juntos y así no sentirás mucha pena si no aprendes Yukina!-

-Se oye divertido- dije, él me mira, sé por qué lo hace, antes de salir Keiko me dijo que lo mejor era cambiar mi traje de kimono a algo más simple y que no resaltase tanto en el mundo humano.

-Eh Yukina, yo quería pedirte algo, es pequeño- tartamudea, le sudan las manos, ríe nerviosamente otra vez.

-¿Si?-digo, me doy cuenta como sus ojos se quedan paralizados mirando los míos. A través de ellos visualizo el vestido color azul que Keiko me ha prestado, la cinta blanca que ahora yace en mi cabellera y los zapatos color celeste que yacen en mis pies.

-¿Puedo tomarte de la mano?- se sonroja, la mano sigue en su cabello.

-Bueno-

-¡Eres un ángel Yukina!-exclama, toma mi mano luego de ello y no lo sé exactamente, pero cuando lo hizo una descarga eléctrica recorrió desde mis pies a mi boca.

Dos segundos, y siento que me he quedado sin aire.

-Kazuma…-

Quiero saberlo, necesito saberlo… pero tengo miedo a la respuesta.

-¿Si?-dice, me lleva caminando lentamente por la calle, escucho el ruido de los autos que pasan y los murmullos de la gente.

Entre todos visualizo a Kurama con Hiei.

Nos miramos.

Kurama ríe, Hiei está sonrojado, enseguida veo como el otro se desliza hasta quedar a su altura, el zorro le sujeta con una mano una de las mejillas y luego lentamente rosa su boca. Eso…¿sería lo que debería hacer yo ahora?; Hiei se corre, y tras unos minutos desaparecen de mi vista entre toda la gente.

El momento era ahora, no podré preguntarlo después.

Porque desde hace mucho que me siento así, desde hace mucho que me gusta pasar tiempo con él; quizás sólo riéndome de las cosas que dice o compartiendo una comida por la tarde.

-¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?-me mira, detiene sus pasos. -¿Por qué cuando me tomaste de la mano sentí que si no estoy contigo nada vale la pena?-

 _No lo entiendo..._

No debería de sentir aquello porque soy un hada de hielo y no necesito a nadie a mi lado. Porque al final él no vivirá eternamente como yo, y yo sé que jamás envejeceré como él; que aunque pasen muchos años mi rostro seguirá siendo este.

Y duele saber que quizás él se vaya antes que yo.

 _Eso no podría soportarlo._

Su voz me regresa de golpe a la realidad.

-Es amor Yukina-

-¿Amor?-

-Cuando estoy contigo me siento completo, siento que puedo hacer lo que sea por ti- me toma las dos manos, estáticos, en medio de una acera frente a muchos transeúntes.

 _No digas eso…_

 _Di cualquier cosa, pero no esa palabra..._

-No es verdad- se queda mudo, suelto sus manos. –Lo siento, pero…yo no puedo sentir eso que dices-

-Yukina, sé que quizás es muy raro para ti-

-¡Una doncella de hielo no siente amor Kazuma!- bufo, sé que he arruinado la cita cuando he gritado. ¿Y si luego no quiere volver a hablarme?, ¿y si luego cree que sólo soy una niña caprichosa a la que le gusta le digan cuánto la encuentran bonita? –Lo siento…yo…-

-Esperaré hermosa Yukina-

-¿Eh?- mis ojos quedan en su rostro, esta serio, con esa expresión de determinación que se ha adueñado de sus labios pocas veces. Recuerdo que la he visto sólo dos veces en sus facciones; con Tarukane, con Toguro.

-Sé que debes de sentirte extraña, pero te lo juro, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario para que entiendas qué es lo que estás sintiendo-

No sé que decir…no sé siquiera cómo terminar esta conversación, aterrada, otra vez experimento cómo mi corazón es arrastrado en una marea y cómo de mis ojos comienzan a caer miles de blancas perlas.

Y duele mucho…pero no sé por qué.

 _Me siento tan idiota en este momento…_

-¿Te traigo un helado Yukina?-

-¿Un… helado?-digo, mientras siento que su mano limpia mis lágrimas.

-Cuando era niño Seiryu me compraba un helado cada vez que me sentía triste, claro que siempre terminaba quitándome la mitad- sonríe, pero ya no me toma de la mano. –Yukina, cuando sepas que sientes ten por seguro que estaré aquí para ti, te invité a salir no para que te sintieses incómoda, sólo…quería que tuvieses algo para recordar antes de irte del nigenkai-

Y el corazón me duele más, giro el rostro, estamos frente a una joyería, en la calle circulan muchas personas a mi alrededor. Me llega el aroma de una panadería y el ruido de una discoteca a dos calles.

-¿Qué sabor?-me pregunta.

-Me gusta el chocolate-

-¡Se sirven dos conos de chocolate para mi hermosa Yukina!- se aleja, y siento como las piernas me tiemblan.

Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero no sé por qué, si estoy con él no debería tener este miedo en el corazón, pero presiento que si me quedo sola no volveré a verle.

Presiento que si se aleja, si gira la calle en dirección a la heladería algo malo va a pasar, y supe que yo no estaría para cuando él volviera.

 _Y no quiero que eso pase…_

-¡Kazuma!- los latidos de mi corazón están retumbando en mis oídos, latido a latido desenfrenan mi calma, me tiemblan las manos, me suda la frente; apenas si puedo respirar.

-¿Te sientes bien Yukina?; estás temblando-

-Déjame ir contigo, es sólo…que no me gusta estar sola entre tanta gente-

* * *

 _ **...Oigo respirar, los sueños que abandonaste**_ _ **...**_

 _ **...Volviendo a secar una lágrima que nace...**_

* * *

 **-En el templo de Genkai, dos horas después-**

Hace dos horas que Kazuma me dejó en la puerta del templo, pero no he querido entrar.

 _-Me siento cansada, ¿podemos volver al templo?-_

 _-Lo que quieras-_

En este momento estoy recostada en uno de los bancos del patio, con las manos cubiertas por unos guantes, sostengo una flor.

 _-Es para ti, no lo malinterpretes, pero cuando veníamos de comprar el helado pensé que te podría animar-_ le miro, tiene pétalos azules y rayas blancas.

Paso una de mis manos a mi cabellera, no traigo el cintillo, supongo que se me cayó en la heladería, ya tendré tiempo después para reponérselo a Keiko.

 _-Yo no tengo nada para darte-_

 _-Con tu sonrisa ya me diste algo-_ sigo pensándolo, y sigo sin entenderlo.

Siento el yoki de alguien tras de mí, no logro reconocerlo pero supongo que es de uno de los chicos, los zapatos que me prestó Keiko están ahora en el piso mojados.

Sigo en el detalle de la flor.

Estaba tan ensimismada viéndola que no noté cuando alguien colocaba un paño en mi boca.

 _-¿Por qué no te gusta quedarte sola Yukina?-_

Tan ensimismada en los recuerdos de la tarde que pasó desapercibido el aroma de un demonio, que pasó desapercibido el instante en que sentía el sabor del alcohol en el paño.

 _-Me da miedo desde lo de Tarukane-_

Recuerdo ese miedo... y para cuando sentí esas manos jalarme, quedé contemplando dos ojos color turquesa bordeados de gruesas pestañas y esas manos no eran manos, eran dos especies de garras blanquecinas con uñas parecidas al cristal. Despedía un aroma horrendo, asfixiante e imposible de respirar.

-¡Mmm!-

-No grites zorra, pagarán muy bien por ti en el mercado negro- quise zafarme, pero estaba tan mareada por el alcohol del paño y el aroma de su cuerpo que apenas si podía mover mis manos. Asustada, experimenté como aquella cosa propinaba una patada a mis huesos y caía del banco, me manchaba con la tierra, el vestido se rompía.

Yacía ahora de espaldas mirando el cielo, él demonio estaba sobre mis pechos y me cubría con su fornido cuerpo.

-Pero antes déjame jugar un poco contigo, eres muy bonita-

Y ante ello, el corazón pareció explotarme de desesperación.

No podía quitármelo de encima.

Atontada, movía mis piernas para que no lograse lo que temía, pero entre más me movía, más se aferraba a mi, más tocaba con sus manos bajo el vestido azul mis piernas; más degustaba con su lengua de mi cuello.

Tan sucia…me sentía tan sucia…

 _-Eres muy bonita Yukina-_ al final, la verdad es que resulta que detesto esa frase; porque si no fuese bonita, si no fuese una doncella de hielo quizás podría quedarme en este lugar.

Quizás podría corresponderle, podría arriesgarme a ese algo que desconozco, a ese algo que me da miedo.

Si no fuese una doncella, nadie pagaría por mis perlas.

- _Esperaré hermosa Yukina-_

Al abrir mis ojos vislumbré unas orejas plata y el cuerpo de lo que supe era un demonio clase superior. El poder de su yoki era tal que me mantenía en el suelo y sentía como lentamente las arterias de mi cuerpo comenzaban a romperse.

Y lloraba, sabía que estaba llorando por la impotencia de no poder moverme y justo cuando una de sus manos se colaban bajo mi ropa interior y experimentaba el roce de sus dedos fríos en mi piel; segundos después, escuché abrirse la puerta del templo.

El corazón me saltó.

Con fuerza, desgarro el paño que yace en mi boca con mis dientes, el aire penetra a mis pulmones con rapidez.

Sé que con mi poder jamás podré quitármelo de encima pero también sé que si me quedo esperando como estúpida a que vengan a ayudarme es probable que muera en este momento.

-¡Yukina olvidaste tu cintillo, se te cayó en la heladería!-

Esa voz me petrificó…

Entre el forcejeo vislumbro su camisa color verde y su cabello anaranjado.

Vislumbro cómo se acerca, cómo me hace señas con su mano en la que sostiene la cinta.

-¡Kazuma!- grito lo más fuerte que me da la garganta, grito hasta que se me desgarra, hasta que los ojos de él vislumbran lo que ocurre en el patio.

Pero apenas grito el demonio ríe, y abre mis piernas con un movimiento de las suyas, lo disfruta, sabe que le están mirando y sabe que lo van a hacer pedazos luego de ello.

-¡Maldito, quién te crees que eres para tocar a mi Yukina así!- Kazuma le fulmina con odio, aprieta las manos en puños, corre. Se lanza sobre el demonio, de una patada le saca de mí, la mano desgarra mi ropa interior; me hace una herida, sangro.

Yo me aferro con mis manos el pecho mientras tiemblo, con un movimiento ahora estoy de rodillas mirando a la nada; experimento como el peso de mis manos suben y bajan al compás de mi respiración. El corazón sigue saltando y sé que romperé a llorar de nuevo.

No quiero hablar, no quiero moverme…

Pero…siento que si no alejo a Kazuma de esa bestia es probable que le hagan más daño que a mi. Siento que si me quedo quieta ese demonio lo lastimará a un grado imposible de curar.

-Kazu…-me caigo, el peso de mi cuerpo es tal que ni siquiera puedo mantenerme de pie, al final mis piernas no me responden, y en blanco escucho la secuencia de golpes que se reparten, escucho los gritos de Kazuma, del demonio, los árboles cayendo y del cielo oscureciéndose cada vez más.

Kazuma cae al suelo, el demonio le propina un golpe tras el cuello. Un rato en el piso, se levanta y sigue peleando, por mi parte me tapo los ojos; me concentro en el viento de la tarde y en la idea de que luego todo estará bien.

En la idea de que estaré sirviéndole té en el comedor del templo, en la idea de que estaré vendándole los brazos con trozos de tela.

Abro mis ojos cuando todo se enmudece, cuando no siento el yoki de esa bestia tras de mi y sólo queda en el aire el yoki de la energía de Kazuma.

-¿Yukina estás bien?- levanto la cara, le miro, y no sé por qué las ganas de llorar aumentan si esta bien. Si no tiene ninguna herida física, si al fin y al cabo el que murió fue el demonio.

-Si, estoy bien, ¡gracias!…-me arrojo sobre él, experimento la tela de la camisa y las gotas de sudor de su pecho; lloro, siento como caen las lágrimas por mis mejillas, escucho su corazón.

Al mirarle me encuentro con un labio desgarrado, unos cuantos moretones y el cabello sucio que ahora trae.

Y al contemplarlo buscando alguna herida que curar noto que sus ojos parecen diferentes...

Porque no brillan...

No miran algún punto en particular...

Experimenté un escalofrío y el sonido de un corazón latiendo de nuevo con desesperación.

Kazuma…¿por qué ya no me reflejo en tus ojos?

-¿Dónde estás?-

Si dijera que estaba preparada para oír aquella frase estaría mintiendo.

-Kazuma, estoy abajo tuyo-

Por inercia llevo mis manos a su rostro, él lo siente, toma la mía, pero veo como se muerde la boca y entorna las cejas.

Kazuma, ¿por qué siento ahora que soy una sombra de la Yukina que antes veías?

–No…¿no puedes verme?- baja la cabeza, sé que me ubica por el yoki.

-No, no puedo- si hubiese mirado la pelea en aquel momento, si me hubiese levantado del suelo…-Pero lo importante es que estás bien Yukina, esta ceguera no importa, seguro durará unos días-

Está mintiéndome…

Está diciendo eso para que no me sienta mal…

-No me mientas- digo, y lloro, las lágrimas caen hasta su ropa, le mojo. –¡No te hagas el que está bien cuando sabes que no lo estás!- El corazón se me aprieta con tal fuerza que pienso que luego no seré capaz de respirar a causa de este dolor.

Recuerdo…que esta tarde tuve miedo pero no sabía por qué sentí eso en la calle.

Si hubiese tenido una bola de cristal jamás le habría pedido me llevase de regreso al templo, jamás habría dejado olvidado el cintillo en la heladería.

-¿Yukina qué haces?- dice, cuando siente mis manos sobre sus pupilas; es inútil, lo sé, porque hay heridas que no puedo curar y ésta es una de ellas.

Pero no me importa

-Vamos, funciona… vuelve a verme Kazuma-

 _-Eres muy hermosa Yukina-_

Vuelve a verme…por favor...

 _-Te quemaron…yo soy el que debe de pedir disculpas-_

No…no…, ¡no!... ¡no!, ¡No lo acepto!

-Yukina, no insistas, mejor hablemos con Koedma-

Insisto por casi dos horas, insisto hasta que las manos me duelen, se rompen, hasta que una de las de Kazuma sujetan las mías para detenerme.

Me muerdo los labios, y bajo la cabeza.

Hace tanto que no sentía esta impotencia que me di cuenta de aquel pequeño detalle que quise ignorar en la tarde, ese sentimiento que yacía en mi corazón que calaba de tal manera que me hacía temblar porque no debería de sentirlo.

Resultaba, que con este suceso acaba de darme cuenta de que sin él yo no soy nada, de que si él no me puede ver no tiene caso permanecer en este lugar; sin buscarlo me había enamorado de Kazuma Kuwabara y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por quedarme a su lado.

* * *

 _ **...Deseo pintar...**_

 _ **...El camino hacia tus brazos...**_

 _ **...Que acunen mi ser...**_

 _ **...De mimos y luz... ¡te encontraré!...**_

* * *

 **-Templo de Genkai, habitación de la maestra-**

Yacía sentado en la baranda de la cama de la maestra Genkai, pero la verdad era que no sabía que estaba en ella. Yukina me dijo qué cuarto era y dónde estaba la cama, porque por muy irónico que suene, a pesar de que tenía poder espiritual, no podía percibir ni un mísero fósforo.

 _Y fue horrible y fastidioso entender eso._

Yukina se había ido, diciendo que era mejor ir enseguida a buscar a Koedma para saber qué podíamos hacer.

Pero la verdad es que no quiero hacer nada de nada y no tengo ánimos para seguir pensando en el tema más.

Yukina estuvo tratando durante horas curarme y yo me sentí realmente mal por ella, porque aunque no la veía podía escuchar el sonido de su boca suspirando, el sonido del aire que salía desde sus pulmones al notarse vencida por mi cuerpo. Escuchaba su rabia sin tener que ver sus ojos, y palpaba su miedo en el roce de sus dedos.

 _Yukina…en este minuto tu nombre me enferma..._

Pero no puedo culparte porque realmente nadie tiene la culpa de lo que ocurrió en la tarde. Yo tengo la culpa de ser tan idiota de ir a lanzarme en contra de un demonio del que no sé ni su nivel. Yusuke me lo había dicho tantas veces, que terminarían matándome por ser así de estúpido e impulsivo.

Y es que hermosa Yukina, aunque en este segundo estoy odiándote, en mi corazón sé que realmente no es verdad ese sentimiento, y que sólo estoy pasando por el lapsus de la negación absoluta.

Y si alguna vez lo has sentido, sabes que siempre buscas descargarte con alguien, aunque no tenga nada que ver contigo.

La verdad es que no quiero saber de nadie porque no quiero sentir que me tienen lástima.

¡Kazuma Kuwabara no acepta la lástima de nadie!.

Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando escuché pasos en el templo, se me retuerce el pecho cuando escucho los pasos de Yukina cerca o cuando siento una de sus manos sobre mi rostro para hacer otro intento fallido de curación.

Y aunque en el fondo de mi corazón esté muriéndome por el miedo y por la impotencia no podría pedirle a Yukina que volviese a intentar curarme.

Giro mi rostro cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, percibo su aroma. La manera pausada de caminar, y enseguida en mi rostro siento como es depositada una mano, tratando inútilmente de tocar mis ojos. Yo la detengo, me quedo en su muñeca, Yukina se muerde los labios. Lo sé por el sonido de la boca al ser mordida y de la voz que aguda, se ha quedado atrapada en su garganta.

-Yukina…¿se ha sabido algo de Koedma?-pegunto, ella suspira, mueve la mano para que la suelte, así lo hago.

-Nos esperan en diez minutos en su oficina-dice, y no escucho nada más que eso.

Me levanté enseguida, me giro. Como acto reflejo llevo una mano al bolsillo de mi pantalón y sólo me dedico a sonreír para que ella no se sintiera mal.

-Entonces vamos Yukina, ¡porque quiero en serio que nos subamos a una máquina de baile en la noche!- dije, y ella se ha tapado la boca.

En este minuto me gustaría volver a decirle que quiero tomar su mano, me gustaría pedirle que nos vayamos caminando abrazados o algo por el estilo, pero recuerdo lo nerviosa que estuvo en la salida y el dolor que pude ver en sus iris carmines cuando le he explicado que lo que ella estaba sintiendo por mi, era amor.

Por ello no fui capaz de pedírselo.

* * *

 _ **...Hoy la luna volverá**_ _ **...**_

 _ **...**_ _ **a buscarte una vez más...**_

 _ **...Celosa de amor entra por tu ventana...**_

 _ **...Te arropa y se va, deseando volver mañana...**_

* * *

 **-Despacho de Koedma, esa misma noche-**

-Esto es algo que no me esperaba- escucho cada palabra, Kazuma yace sentado frente al señor Koedma en un banco color azul. El joven Koedma anota algunas cosas en una agenda mientras le mira detenidamente. A mi lado, Yusuke se aprieta los puños con resignación, Kurama y Hiei no están en la sala.

Yusuke insiste en que la culpa no es mía, pero por dentro me siento tan miserable, me siento tan tonta, tan sucia…tan inútil.

¿No puedo hacer nada?

Me muerdo los labios, aprieto los ojos. Yusuke se percata de mi gesto, coloca una mano en mi cabellera.

-No es tú culpa, podría haberle pasado a cualquiera-

No es verdad…

No podía pasarle a cualquiera porque siempre quieren mis gemas…

No podría pasarle a Keiko, Botan o Seiryu, así que no me digas que pudo pasarle a cualquiera…

¡Porque eso es una mentira de mierda!

Se abre la puerta del despacho, ingresa Botan.

Trae una mirada devastada.

-Señor Koedma ya averigüé todo lo que me pidió-

-¿Y bien Botan?-

-Señor…no…no hay cura-

El corazón parece que quiere explotarme y todo mi cuerpo se retuerce al escuchar esa frase…

-Explica los detalles Botan, necesitamos toda la información posible-

Sé que Kazuma esta temblando en la silla frente mío…

-El demonio que atacó a Yukina pertenece a un grupo de traficantes del mercado negro, su nombre es Zaraki, clase superior. El ataque que recibió Kuwabara se llama "Sellador de luz"; la única manera de curarle es con el ataque contrario…pero…-

-Nadie sabe el ataque, más que el demonio que murió a manos de Kuwabara-termina la frase el joven Koedma.

Sé que Kazuma debe de estar odiándome por dentro, que el pecho le sube y baja por lo rápido que respira.

-¿No hay otra solución?- Yusuke se levanta de la silla, se acerca a su compañero de peleas.

Koedma continúo.

-Los poderes de Yukina no alcanzan para curar a Kuwabara si eso estas pensando Yusuke, pero hasta que no estemos seguros de si existe otra persona que sepa el ataque, Kuwabara se quedará con Yukina y la maestra Genkai-

¿Por qué mis poderes no alcanzan?, ¿por qué no pude curarle en ese momento?...¡Por qué cuando quiero, anhelo más que nada sanar a una persona resulta que no soy la respuesta!

-Entiendo-exclama el moreno, vuelve a su silla, cruza sus brazos en señal de rabia.

Kazuma se muerde la boca, y cuando él se giró, me di cuenta de que estaba olvidando una posibilidad.

En ese segundo, en que experimenté cómo mi corazón latía desesperado, la voz de Rui, regresó a mi memoria...

Un recuerdo, una imagen de cuando yo era una niña que sólo soñaba con poder volver a ver a mi madre...

Con conocer a mi hermano...

En ese recuerdo Rui estaba sentada en la orilla de la aldea, disfrutando de la brisa de la tarde, mientras acariciaba la tela de su kimono verde mar.

Yo estaba sentada a su lado, recién aprendiendo el arte de la sanación.

 _-Querida...nosotras como doncellas podemos curar, sanar las heridas físicas, pero existe un límite Yukina. No somos Dios, pero si tu sentimiento es puro; si realmente lo anhelas, cuando todo ha fallado podemos optar por revertir el tiempo-_

 _-¿El tiempo?-_

 _-Como los demonios que manejan el gran ojo, los amos del jagan que controlan la mente de los más débiles, nosotras controlamos el tiempo mi dulce Yukina, y cuando necesites de él, él responderá; a veces, cambiando un segundo la vida de alguien todo mejora, ¿podrías evitar lastimar a otros?, no sabemos, pero si alguna vez necesitas usar el tiempo a tu beneficio, entonces recuerda que yo puedo ayudarte en la aldea glaciar, y cuando ese día llegue te diré cómo hacerlo, porque el tiempo es caprichoso y siempre pide algo a cambio-_

Como un rayo ese recuerdo se apodera de mi mente, y mis manos sudan, siento una electricidad recorrer mi espina dorsal...

Y al mismo tiempo tengo miedo...

Tristeza...

Y un constante vacío...

 _-Pero, querida mía, jamás debes de revelar este don, entre los humanos es un mito, entre los demonios magia negra, y para el mundo espiritual un problema. Imagina la cantidad de cosas que alguien cambiaría si pudiera hacerlo, no habría vida, no habría sentimientos de asombro. ¿Entiendes?-_

Por supuesto que lo entendía.

Suspiré.

-Bueno chicos, es mejor por hoy que todos descansen; buscaremos mañana alguna solución- el señor Koedma da por terminada la junta. Vislumbro cómo los presentes comienzan a irse pero Kazuma se ha quedado esperando por mí, púes desde hoy viviría conmigo y la maestra en el templo por orden del joven Koedma.

Tras unos minutos que me parecieron horas me siento a su lado.

Esta cabizbajo, en silencio.

No me gusta ver así a Kazuma.

Porque él jamás se ha mostrado triste...

Porque siempre tiene una sonrisa y una frase de aliento, alguna broma, o un caballeroso gesto para mí...

 _Este no es mi Kazuma._

Miro a mi alrededor, no hay nadie más en la sala que nosotros...el eco de la madera del suelo resuena en mi cabeza, se ha formado un silencio incómodo...

El aire está pesado...

Y en mi corazón algo se quebró sin saber por qué, él estaba respirando lentamente, y yo, a su lado observaba las pestañas negras y el rubor que siempre está en sus mejillas.

Y en mi mente recuerdo la imagen de Hiei y Kurama en el centro...

Recuerdo la manera en que la boca del chico acariciaba la de Hiei, y la manera en que este se sonrojaba, el nerviosismo del aire que se percibía...

El latir apresurado de ese corazón...

 _-Un beso-_

Siento que eso es lo único que necesitamos para recuperar la normalidad entre nosotros dos.

Porque al besarle podría saber qué se siente amarle, podría por un segundo tocar un pedazo del cielo en el que me gustaría estar.

Y otra vez ese extraño sentimiento me embarga.

Y esta vez no puedo negarlo, apartarlo...

 _De verdad me había enamorado de él._

Lloro, sé que el ruido de mis lagrimas formándose en perlas en el suelo es todo lo que se escucha en esa sala vacía. Kazuma lleva una mano a mi cabellera, la acaricia, y yo vuelvo a sentirme tan perdida como al inicio de nuestra cita.

-Te amo- dije al vacío...

Me acerco en ese segundo a su rostro, lo obligo a verme a pesar de la situación.

Me muerdo los labios con fuerza, más lágrimas caen al suelo de madera.

Con mis manos frías rozo el borde de sus mejillas.

Sus ojos se abren completamente, y por un instante creí ver en ellos una luz.

Mis dedos recorren la piel, luego los labios, recorro cada centímetro para poder memorizarlo.

Lo entiendo, y lentamente junto mis labios con los suyos.

Sus labios son suaves.

Experimento lo que es dejar de respirar por la ansiedad, y al mismo tiempo escucho cada palpitar del corazón de Kuwabara, y como el mío se acopla a los latidos de él.

Y su voz regresa a mi mente, la sensación, la calidez del brillo de esos ojos grises que me miraron en complicidad.

 _-Esperaré hermosa Yukina y cuando lo entiendas, estaré aquí para ti_ -

No soy buena con las palabras, pero supongo que él entenderá mi gesto.

Kazuma me acaricia el cuello, y comienza a responder un beso, que aunque inexperto, provoca todo en mi corazón.

Yo me dejo llevar y junto mi lengua con la suya.

Y experimento cómo por primera vez mis mejillas se sonrojan.

-Prometí esperarte, y lo haré siempre.- escucho su voz.

Recordé que en unos días me iría con Rui, pero en silencio, me prometí regresar para amar a Kazuma.

-Volveré, te lo prometo- le dije.

El corazón sigue latiendo deprisa.

Los labios me arden, y tengo problemas con controlar mi yoki de hielo, sé que quizás más que besarle, estoy congelándolo, pero no me corre.

Y no puedo evitar querer probar más.

Cuando experimento que el corazón se ha tranquilizado me separo de sus labios.

y él, por increíble que me pareció me lleva en contra suyo para abrazarme.

Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro derecho, experimento como sus labios muerden mi ropa con desesperación.

Siento los ojos arder.

-Seré el primero en recibirte cuando regreses de tu aldea- vuelvo en sí cuando escucho su voz, y otra vez como antes me deslizo a su boca.

Y me quedo en ella, degustando de los labios poco a poco.

* * *

 _ **...Una noche más, eterna se va en el tiempo...**_

 _ **...Y el amanecer suspira por nuestro encuentro..**_

* * *

 **-Dos días después, patio de la maestra Genkai, 11 pm-**

El aire helado de la tarde golpea mis mejillas, experimento la sensación del hielo de este, del frío, y al mismo tiempo percibo la forma en que mi corazón palpita rápido y cómo mis manos duelen.

No las miro, pero sé que están moreteadas y que cicatrices las adornan ahora en los bordes.

 _-Yukina, ya es suficiente, no sigas-_

Al final, fue Kuwabara quien me obligó a dejar de intentarlo.

Estos dos días fueron los más largos de mi rutinaria vida, porque en mi vida, muchas no son las emociones ni las cosas que me obligan a cambiarla.

Me sentía igual que hace meses en esa celda sucia, en la mansión de Tarukane, los días eran largos, y cada hora; cada minuto parecía nunca terminar.

Mi mente sentía que jamás llegaría este día, mi alma lo ansiaba con prisa, entre soñando y esperando por ver a Rui.

Entre soñando y anhelando volver al lado de Kazuma.

El cielo sobre mí está de un tono negro azulado, la luna brilla con un plata incandescente, bajo mis pies no hay zapatos.

Me los he dejado en el cuarto, pues, una doncella jamás necesitó de ellos, y experimentar el frío, la textura del pasto; me hace aceptar que esto está pasando.

En ese patio, en el que nadie me está observando, recuerdo las veces en que Kazuma me ha dicho que soy hermosa, las veces en que se ríe; los gestos.

En ese patio comienzo a entender las palabras no pronunciadas por su boca, y las que yo jamás dejé salir.

-Todo estará bien, sé que lo estará-me digo a mi misma.

No me despediría de los chicos, ni de Kazuma...

No haría nada romántico, no iría a su cuarto a darle otro beso.

Porque si lo hiciera extrañaría ese recuerdo...

Sé que cuando todo esto termine, que el beso que nos dimos en la sala de Koedma desaparecerá, y que sólo mi mente y mi corazón le guardarán como el recuerdo más preciado.

Y es por esa sensación de angustia, al entender que él no lo recordará que no quiero crear otro recuerdo. Porque no soportaría tener que perder otro, tan valioso, como ese primer beso.

Miro al frente, se forma en color púrpura el camino que me llevará a la aldea glaciar, un túnel negro y brillante que cambia en un segundo a celeste se muestra ante mis ojos, y en su interior veo la nieve.

El suelo de tonalidad blanca, el hielo entre azul y lila.

Mis manos terminan en mi pecho, dejo salir un suspiro de mi boca.

-¿Por qué te vas a esta hora Yukina?, pensé que esperarías a mañana en la mañana, cuando Kazuma estuviese despierto y los chicos también-

Y cuando estoy por entrar, escucho la voz de la maestra Genkai.

Y experimento, el terror que debe de sentir un humano cuando lo descubren haciendo algo malo.

Miro a la anciana, el rostro frío, los ojos fijos en los míos.

La boca que sostiene esa pipa, el humo que le acompaña.

-Mierda- exclamo, la maestra Genkai arquea una ceja al escuchar esa palabra.

-¿Y bien?-

-No puedo responder a eso maestra, lo siento...pero...-

-Querida, yo igual fui joven como tú alguna vez, y también me enamoré-

Un minuto de silencio.

-Hablas...¿hablas de Toguro?, ¿no?- exclamé, la maestra se ríe en silencio, enciende la pipa de nuevo, y exhala una gran bocanada de humo frente de mi.

-Sé lo que las doncellas de hielo pueden hacer con el tiempo, hace años pensé en pedirlo, pero Toguro...era diferente, no pensaba en el amor que podríamos haber tenido juntos, sólo pensaba en las peleas. Y por eso, yo preferí seguir en las artes marciales. Cada quien sigue la vida como puede niña, deja que Kuwabara aprenda a vivir con la ceguera, no podrás cambiar los hechos siempre Yukina...y al ser luchador, Kuwabara puede experimentar más heridas que esta-

Escucho su voz, lo entiendo...

Miro el portal...

Pero en ese instante en mi mente se forman imágenes de estos dos días que trascurrieron, días en los que Kazuma me dejó de hablar. Días en los que sentí, cómo, poco a poco, el amor que él me declaraba se convertía en odio.

Y a pesar de que nadie lo supo, yo escuchaba cómo, por las noches él sufría.

Cierro los ojos, me muerdo la comisura de los labios, escucho la voz de Kazuma, recuerdo sus manos tomando las mías, la cinta blanca y los ojos que brillaban incandescentes.

De golpe, coloco mis manos en los hombros de la maestra, y arrojo, todo esos sentimientos que he guardado en mi corazón desde que Kazuma me defendió de aquel monstruo.

-No lo acepto, no dejaré que Kazuma tenga que vivir así maestra, ¡tengo una solución!; no la desperdiciaré-

-Una solución que es un mito-

-Para su mundo, no el mío, y Kazuma es parte de mi mundo ahora maestra- dije, la mujer se ríe.

-Yukina, pocas son las veces que te he visto así de decidida, recuerdo esta aura en la celda de Tarukane, fría e hiriente; llena de determinación; ¿No podré detenerte, correcto?-

-No maestra, así que no me pida que espere a la mañana, no me pida despedirme de los chicos-

La mujer apaga la pipa de su boca, se ríe, suspira y mueve su cabeza en señal de que ha aceptado mi torpe decisión.

-Dame tu mano Yukina-

-Está bien-

La maestra la rosa suavemente, experimento un escalofrío cuando ella me toca, sus dedos no son suaves como los de Kazuma; si no que están duros, y se siente cicatrices de peleas de años y de entrenamientos forzados.

A colocado algo en mi mano y al bajar mi mirada vislumbro una cadena de plata, antigua, junto a un relicario sin fotografía.

-¿Por qué me entrega esto maestra?-

-Cuando estés lista, en el relicario se formara algo, no puedo saber qué, puede ser una frase, puede ser un rostro; cuando eso pase regrésalo a mi- dice, se lleva las manos a sus bolsillos y la pipa ha pasado a otro plano.

-Pero...-

-Yo sabré lo que pasó cuando me lo regreses, y prometo guardar silencio-

Tras eso no hubo despedida, no hubo otro intercambio de palabras.

Y yo, desaparecí por el portal en color negro.

* * *

 _ **...Muero por llegar**_ _ **...**_

 _ **...Quisiera sentir tus besos...**_

 _ **...Tanta devoción...**_

 _ **...Tantísimo amor... ¡hoy junto a ti!...**_

* * *

 **-Aldea Glaciar, esa misma noche-**

Abro mis ojos, hace una eternidad que no mirada esa blancura, experimenté como el corazón se me apretaba. Sólo tenía unas horas antes de que los chicos despertaran y se dieran cuenta de que yo me había ido.

Bajo mis pies experimenté el roce de la nieve y el olor del viento.

Sentí una presencia y contemplé a Rui en la orilla de ese mundo, como en mi recuerdo de niña.

La mujer observaba el cielo, y jugaba con una cantidad ínfima de nieve y hielo.

Rui sonrió al verme, e indicó que me sentase a su lado, y cuando lo hice ella me tomó de la mano, y comenzó a rozarla suave y lento.

-No te has cuidado las manos linda, deja que te cure- exclama, y yo en silencio experimento cómo el poder de esa mujer me rodea.

Entre el frío, y el miedo, comienzo a pensar en las palabras para explicarle que necesito del don del tiempo.

-Ya está, pensé que te vería mañana en la tarde Yukina-

Las doncellas de hielo no se caracterizan por ser cariñosas, mi madre era extraña a los ojos de estas mujeres.

Pues como el hielo, no generamos sentimientos de afecto, por lo que la manera en que Rui me recibió no me extrañó.

A diferencia de los humanos, las doncellas no extrañamos nada.

Y por eso, prefiero vivir en el Nigenkai, porque poco a poco fui creando esa emoción.

Y yo he comenzado a extrañar el cariño de Kazuma.

-Necesito del don del tiempo Rui-exclamo, ella me mira en silencio. Coloca una mano en mi rostro.

-Sabes que el tiempo es caprichoso pequeña, puede pedirte cualquier cosa-

-Lo sé, pero necesito realmente de él, yo...no he podido curar a alguien y quiero hacerlo de todo corazón Rui-

Entonces, lentamente le relato a ella todo lo que me había pasado estos días. Ella escucha en silencio, a veces me muestra una que otra señal de que su rostro cambia. A veces se muerde un labio, y a veces me interrumpe.

Cuando he finalizado, ella coloca ambas manos en mis mejillas.

-Pequeña, si decides quedarte con ese chico, no podrás volver. Una doncella que se enamora de un hombre no será jamás recibida otra vez en la isla flotante. ¿Lo entiendes verdad?, estas cometiendo el mismo error de tu madre-

-No me importa, ¿me ayudarás Rui?-

Le pregunto, porque sé que me enamoré de Kazuma, y que sin él, sin su risa, sus gestos; el quedarme en este mundo no servirá de nada.

Porque en mi fragmentado mundo, él, se había ganado un lugar.

-Lo haré, por ti pequeña, porque estoy en deuda con Hina, pero cuando me sienta lista te lo contaré...ahora...no me siento digna para hacerlo-

-¿Qué necesitas contarme Rui?-

-Nada importante, pero ahora volvamos a la realidad, ¿tienes el collar que te entregué de Hina?-

Me petrifico, el collar...

Ese collar se lo entregué a Hiei, hace mucho.

-No Rui, no lo tengo- le digo, entonces, recuerdo la cadena que me ha prestado la maestra Genkai.

-Creo que tienes una idea, ¿No?-los ojos carmines de la mujer me miran con curiosidad, Rui es hermosa.

Como todas las doncellas.

-¿Servirá este collar?- lo observa y abre desmesuradamente sus ojos. Negras y gruesas pestañas los cubren.

-¿Dónde conseguiste esto Yukina? es un collar mágico- pregunta, yo me extraño.

-Una amiga me lo dio, me dijo que cuando yo estuviera lista se lo regresara-

-Lo usaremos para el ritual, pero temo decirte que no podrás regresarlo como está ahora Yukina, y bueno, ella no podrá usarlo otra vez-

-¿Qué es ese collar Rui?-le pregunto, ha llamado mi atención el gesto que se adueñó de su rostro cuando se lo he mostrado.

-Una cadena para guarda recuerdos, al no tener nada en ella, me da a entender que jamás fue usada. Pero la necesitamos para hablar con el tiempo y espero que tu amiga entienda eso cuando se lo devuelvas- dice, miro la forma en que sus labios pronuncian esas palabras.

Tiemblo.

-Entiendo- respondo, imagino que hubo un instante en que la maestra debió amar ese collar...Entonces sin buscarlo, recuerdo lo que me contó de Toguro, y recuerdo también que me dijo que las personas deben de seguir su propio camino.

Supongo, que la maestra no guardó nada en el collar, porque cada recuerdo lo tiene grabado en su corazón.

Enseguida vislumbro como Rui se coloca el collar en el cuello y al tomar mis manos siento una extraña descarga de electricidad.

-Necesito que te concentres en el momento al que quieres regresar, y cuando el tiempo responda a nuestra llamada el collar brillará y nos mostrará que querrá a cambio- dice, yo me concentro en lo que pide.

En ese minuto pienso...¿Hasta qué punto debería volver?

Escucho la voz de Rui tararear una melodía, dulce y suave.

Y al mismo tiempo tan triste y llena de angustia.

Algo extraño se siente en el aire a nuestro alrededor, vislumbro almas de personas a las que no conozco, vislumbro rostros extraños.

Una mujer que me provoca querer correr a abrazarle...

Un niño...

Oh Dios...

Si pudiera...si pudiera abrazar a esas almas ahora, si pudiera tan sólo preguntarle a Rui por qué percibo esto.

Yo...yo...

La voz de Rui me obliga a dejar de mirar a esas almas.

-Yukina, el tiempo es caprichoso, está buscando en tu corazón aquello que más anhelas, no pierdas tu sentimiento original, no te dejes encantar por él-

Me muerdo un labio. Cierro los ojos, evito observar a esas almas, evito pensar en mi madre.

Evito añorar conocer a mi hermano.

Rui deja de tararear...

Me concentro, y experimento todo otra vez, el ardor de mi rostro, el color de los ojos de Kazuma.

Y ese sentimiento, tan complicado, el rubor en mis mejillas.

La camisa verde.

La joyería.

¡Eso es!

 _-Cambiaré las cosas, lo esperaré mientras va a comprar, y no le pediré regresar al templo-_ pienso, entonces mis manos comienzan a sudar, y cuando ya no escucho la voz de Rui el collar brilla ante mis ojos, y vislumbro, cómo, en él se graba una frase y se forma una imagen que conozco.

Una perla Hiru.

-El tiempo te ha hablado Yukina, y espera tu respuesta- Rui se suelta de mis manos y entrega el collar para que yo le mire.

-Pero Rui...¿Es una perla?-

Rui coloca una mano en mi cabellera, rosa los flecos que caen por mi frente y en seguida desata el moño rojo.

-El tiempo te pide, lo que el mundo busca de ti, pide tu don de crear gemas Yukina-

Algo, en mi corazón explota, algo en mi alma parece flotar.

Porque con ironía me pidieron lo que más me estaba lastimando.

-¿Cómo lo entrego Rui?-

-Debes llorar, pero debe de ser un sentimiento genuino, debes de sentir que amas a esa perla-

Complicado...

Amar las perlas que he estado aborreciendo desde que Tarukane me capturó...

Me levanto del suelo, dejo a Rui un minuto sola.

Me concentro en caminar, en escuchar el sonido del aire, del viento.

En experimentar cada detalle de la nieve bajo de mis pies.

 _-Te amo-_ recuerdo el instante en que nos quedamos a solas en la sala de Koedma, y pienso en el beso de Kazuma, en la forma en que me miró; la forma en que sus manos rosaron mis labios y mis mejillas estaban por primera vez sonrojadas.

Y el dolor que experimenté en el corazón cuando él fue herido...

Y el hecho de saber que nada de eso sería real provocó que sintiera como algo, intangible, se quebrara en mi pecho.

Y dolió tanto, tanto...

Jamás podría olvidar aquel beso...

 _-Cuando regreses, seré el primero en estar allí-_

Más de alguna vez había pensado en regalarle a él una gema azul, una perla Hirui que fuese tan distinta, tan brillante; que Kazuma jamás dejaría que nadie se la quitara.

Pero Kazuma no podrá verla, y yo no podré darle ninguna para decirle cuanto lo quiero.

Y en ese segundo, en que experimenté cómo mi corazón se acongojaba al saber que nunca más podría cumplir ese sueño, lloré. Lloré, con tanto dolor, con tanta tristeza, que incluso, llegó a sorprenderme la cantidad de emociones que podía guardar en mi corazón.

Jamás me había dolido tanto llorar por algo, pero al saber que no le podría dar aquello a Kazuma, caí en la realidad de que jamás volvería a escuchar el eco de las perlas en el suelo; ni mucho menos le vería a él o a Botan recogerlas y maravillarse con el brillo de ellas.

Con fuerza me llevé la mano al cuello, donde, al no encontrar la perla de mi madre provocó que me sintiera terriblemente perdida y sola.

Entonces, en ese segundo en que mi corazón se apretaba experimenté cómo, un ser, algo incorpóreo rosaba las cuencas de mis ojos; luego se acercó a Rui, y la doncella sonrió mientras sostenía el collar que brillaba como la incandescente luna que me había maravillado antes de llegar a la aldea.

-Yukina, mi niña, siéntate al lado mío ahora- exclama, a pesar de que estoy temblando me acerco y regreso a donde estaba antes de experimentar esto. Rui me sostiene las manos otra vez y empieza a tararear aquella triste melodía.

-Canta conmigo, y cuando abras los ojos, regresarás al momento que el tiempo sintió, era el que querías-

Comienzo a cantar, y lento, voy sintiendo cómo cada lágrima de mis ojos es extraída, cada perla y cada sentimiento que ellas me provocaban.

Y de paso, se lleva con él, el miedo que sentía en mi corazón al entender que amaba a Kazuma.

 _-No tendrás que sufrir más por esas perlas, nadie volverá a buscarlas-_ una voz masculina en mi cabeza, un susurro, y por extraño que me pareció mi alma comenzó a ser tan ligera como esa voz.

* * *

 _ **...Hoy la luna volverá**_ _ **...**_

 _ **...A buscarte una vez más...**_

 _ **...Celosa de amor entra por tu ventana...**_

 _ **...Te arropa y se va, deseando volver mañana...**_

* * *

 **-Centro de Tokio, exactamente las 14:30 pm-**

Abrí los ojos cuando dejé de escuchar la voz de Rui, y cuando lo hice me di cuenta que la aldea ya no estaba; no experimentaba el roce de la nieve, ni el frío o del viento.

Al enfocar la vista, contemplé el vidrio de la joyería en la que me concentré durante el ritual.

Me maravillo con las joyas en su interior, escucho el sonido de los autos. Las bocinas, la gente que camina sin prestarme atención alguna.

Estaba sola.

Me miro en el vidrio de la tienda, traigo el vestido azul, el cintillo blanco; y fue tal el sentimiento que me embargó que me puse a llorar y a reír al mismo tiempo.

Y por primera vez esas lágrimas no hicieron eco al caer al suelo, por primera vez pude tocar ese llanto, y saber lo que era cuando tus ojos se inflaman por estar tanto tiempo así.

Nunca más podré crear perlas, pero la verdad, poco me importaba ahora.

Ansiosa, busco el rostro de Kazuma, porque estaba segura de que éste era el momento en que él se había ido a comprar esos conos de helado.

Al no encontrarle me quedo mirando el vidrio de la tienda, suspiro.

-Funcionó Rui- digo a la nada, experimentando cómo, mi pecho salta. -!Retrocedimos el tiempo!- grito con fuerza, me río.

Salté como una idiota en la acera.

La gente a mi alrededor me mira como si fuera una loca, pero no me importa.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!-

Me detengo cuando siento que me falta el aire.

Enseguida, experimento que tengo algo en mi mano, y al observarle, me encuentro con el collar de la maestra Genkai.

Al mirarlo pienso en lo hermoso que habría sido que la maestra hubiese podido quedarse al lado de Toguro.

Sin embargo, cuando lo abro... me encuentro con una gema Hirui de color azul.

Y el aire se quedó atrapado en mi pecho.

-"Por amor a ti"- leo esa frase que ahora yace en el interior del relicario, la memorizo y apreso con fuerza ese collar.

 _-Cuando estés lista Yukina, me lo regresas-_ decidí que cuando le devolviese el collar podríamos compartir un café, y así, yo le contaría a la maestra la historia de aquella frase que se grabó en su relicario.

En mi mente aparece la imagen de ella, el olor del tabaco que la impregna siempre y los ojos castaños.

Respiro con fuerza, estaba guardando el collar en uno de mis bolsillos cuando vislumbro el rostro de Kazuma tras de mí reflejarse por el vidrio de la joyería.

Y algo, en mi se paraliza, y escucho, latido a latido, el movimiento de mi corazón.

Viene tranquilo sosteniendo esos conos de helado, cruza la calle; se coloca tras de mí.

Yo sigo observándolo a través de la vitrina.

-Yukina, aquí está tu cono de chocolate... le eh agregado unas chispas de frambuesa-

Su voz...

-La verdad no sabía si te gustaría, pero imaginé que algo dulce te levantaría el ánimo- Observo que se ríe y que está intentando que el helado no se derrita en sus manos.

Algo está por quebrarse en mi corazón, pero no puedo permitirme llorar.

Sé que en la mente de Kazuma lo último que recuerda es que fue a comprar esos helados tras explicar que yo estaba enamorada de él.

Y también sé, que antes, yo había arruinado la cita al gritarle que eso era imposible.

Sin embargo, si soy sincera conmigo misma, este corazón que escucho latir me ha dicho durante mucho tiempo que lo amo, pero tuvo que pasar ese horrible incidente para que yo lo aceptará.

Ahora lo sé...

 _Y me permito soñar con un beso._

Me muerdo un labio, con una mano juego con el flequillo que cae por mi rostro, le observo por ese vidrio, me mira con esos ojos grises.

Trae la camisa verde...

Percibo su perfume aroma a pino...

No puedo evitar reírme y experimento cómo, otra vez, mis mejillas se ruborizan.

Puedo ver mi rostro en esa vitrina, y por primera vez me siento realmente bonita.

Rápida, seco las lágrimas de mi rostro, bajo mi cara; respiro, me doy la vuelta para mirarlo.

Sé que el rubor sigue en mis mejillas.

-Si no te... gustan las chispas de frambuesa te lo cambio... hermosa Yukina-

Tartamudea.

Y eso me encanta.

No puedo evitar sentir que mi corazón se fragmenta, y supe, que deseaba acariciar la piel de su cuello, pasar mis manos por dentro de esa camisa.

Deseaba aspirar el aroma embriagante de ese perfume...

Kazuma se ha sentado en una banca que hay junto a la tienda, los semáforos están en rojo, desde donde estamos se escuchan conversaciones de otras personas.

Yo me siento a su lado en esa banca, la altura de ésta es agradable; pues, me permite estar a una buena distancia de sus labios. Kazuma es demasiado alto, y siempre tiene que agacharse o sentarse para hablar conmigo. Por el contrario yo soy bajita, opuestos increíblemente a los ojos de las otras personas.

Y al imaginar la pareja que hacemos, se me llena el corazón de ternura.

 _-Es amor Yukina-_

No quiero alargar más el momento, lo sé.

Me di cuenta tras ese día tan malo, que sería estúpida si no le decía que le amaba.

Había tantas palabras, tantas cosas que no me había atrevido jamás a hacer, pero ahora, entiendo que no puedes vivir la vida esperando que ésta pase.

Y llegó la hora, en que debía romper mi rutina.

No podía explicarle todo lo que había pasado en estos dos días, pues, en su mente esos días no existieron jamás. Pero yo guardaré esos recuerdos en mi corazón para no olvidar el cómo me sentí cuando lo lastimaron.

 _-Kazuma...¿no puedes verme?-_

 _-No Yukina, pero tranquila, esta ceguera seguro es temporal-_

Y me juré, no volver a permitir que aquello pasara.

Sin decir una sola palabra me acerco hasta él, retiro los helados de sus manos. Los dejo en la acera, llevo mis manos a su rostro, Kazuma experimenta un escalofrío cuando siente la yema de mis dedos.

Contemplo el gris de sus ojos un instante, y entiendo que me enamoré de ese brillo, y ese rubor en sus mejillas que siempre trae.

Suspiro.

Acaricio con mis dedos su cara, sigo por la boca, le acarició como lo hice la primera vez que le besé.

Kazuma me toma una mano, se muerde los labios, pero no me interrumpe. Por mi parte disfruto del roce de su mano suave en la mía, y un escalofrío me recorre.

Pero ya no le tengo miedo, y dejo que este vaya desde mi estómago a mi boca.

Entonces, para romper ese silencio que se está formando entre ambos rozo con mi nariz la suya, grabo lo fría de ella, lo pequeña.

Y de paso aspiro el aroma a pino de su cuello.

-Voy a amarte siempre Yukina, te lo...- escucho lo que me dice.

Era el momento, lo sabía.

No dejo que termine la frase, me acerco y le doy un beso, largo y profundo.

Un beso, que esperaba le dijera a él todo lo que sentía a su lado.

Un beso, que esperaba se sintiese como el primero que nos dimos en mi memoria.

Kazuma me responde, llevo mis manos por detrás de su cuello, juego con alguna hebra loca y suelta del cabello anaranjado y ondulado.

Ambos cerramos los ojos al hacer eso, experimento cómo otra vez el corazón palpita unísono con el de él.

Y cuando el beso finaliza, nos percatamos que hemos olvidado los helados en el suelo.

Se han derretido.

-Yukina...¿nos hemos besado antes?...tu beso...tu beso fue- dice, se ríe, se lleva una mano a la cabellera.

Algo en mi corazón esperaba que Kazuma sintiese algo parecido a un dejavu por su poder espiritual...

 _-Si supieras-_ pensé para mi, en vez de eso coloco una de mis yemas en sus labios. -Shhh- Me sonrío. Vuelvo a rozar su rostro con mis dedos -No arruines el momento amor, esto es nuevo para mí...jamás había sentido esto...¿sí?-

Vislumbro cómo sus ojos me miran fijamente, y cómo se sorprenden al escuchar esa frase.

Sé que físicamente me veo como una niña, pero eh descubierto en mi, el corazón de una mujer.

-Entonces...¿me amas Yukina?-

-Sí, estoy segura que si- exclamo, y él me vuelve a besar. Y yo, experimento cómo me pierdo entre el aroma de su perfume y el sabor dulce de su lengua.

Sé que a los ojos de las otras personas Kazuma no es alguien atractivo.

Pero su alma es bella, amable y fiel.

Y eso, a mí, cada día me enamora.

 _ **-Fin-**_

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta el final de mi historia, me disculpo si el fick quedo súper romántico, pero esta idea no pude dejarla pasar. Honestamente, amé escribir de esta pareja. Además me gusta pensar en Yukina cómo una mujer y no cómo una niña.

Kuwabara es de esos personajes con los que te encariñas, y siempre sentí la necesidad de hacer algo con él, pero nunca había tenido una idea digna para atreverme a tocar la relación de estos dos.

Espero que la lectura no se haya vuelto tediosa o pesada, perdonen que la historia sea tan larga pero no quise dividirla en capítulos.

Me disculpo si me ha quedado alguno de los personajes fuera de contexto.

Me preocupaba el personaje de Kuwabara, por el tema.

Por cierto, el poder del tiempo es una invención mía, jamás en el manga se ha tocado el tema de cuáles son los poderes de una doncella de hielo, además de las perlas. Por lo que encontré que era una linda idea para explotarlo, en este contexto. Y es uno de los poderes que se me han ocurrido para Yukina.

La melodía que tararea Rui, es la versión acústica de la canción El cristal, del grupo español Saurom. (por si gustan buscarla)

Con amor a todos los que leyeron, y a los que me siguen leyendo a pesar de los años.

Nos vemos, espero, otro día.

* * *

 _ **...El cristal que separa a los dos,**_ _ **n**_ _ **os deslumbra en el desván**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...Del olvido, del jamás...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...Tu perdón, espero llegará**_ _ **a este mar de soledad**_ _ **...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **...Que refugia mi pesar...**_

-El cristal-

Saurom


End file.
